


Luck of my Life

by aishtrology



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Childhood Friends, F/M, but no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishtrology/pseuds/aishtrology
Summary: A childhood friends AU where the powers of the miraculous are in-born and are very rare. Adrien Agreste has been isolated for most of his life, and not by choice. His parents were afraid that he might be punished for what he is. Everything he touched turned to dust, and every person who knew distanced themselves from him. He was Bad Luck incarnate.He met Marinette once when they were still very young. She was his other half- as young as he was, he knew this was true. They don't remember much of that day, but Adrien always remembered her as his first love. When he steps up to be a hero of Paris alongside Ladybug, Chat immediately falls for her, because without a doubt in his mind, she's his first love.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien couldn’t stop crying as he stared at the remains of his toy in his shaking hands. This was the third time this week. He so badly wanted to scream, but he was worried that it would attract more attention. He may be allowed to cry, but he drew the line at wailing. He was an Agreste, he could stay strong. No one needed to know what he could do. 

His sniffling sounds brought over his mother though. 

“Oh kitty,” she said soothingly. “Don’t cry. I’ll buy you a new one. You can control it next time.” 

He gave her a sad look that displayed all the longing he had to be normal. “But mama, I can’t! I’ll just destroy it again. I’m a monster.” 

His mother gently shook him from his despair. “You’re not a monster, sunshine. Life may have given you this power, but it doesn’t make you a monster. You have a kind heart, and don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” 

She cupped her hands over his, and took away the toy’s remains. “Now, let me take this. I’ll go buy you a new one. Thankfully no one saw you destroy that- they might not understand.” 

She kissed his forehead and guided him to the playground swings. “I’ll be back. I love you.” 

“I love you too, mama.” Adrien gave her a small lopsided smile while wiping away his tears. “Thank you.” 

He sighed as he watched his mother leave. He was alone again. It wasn’t crowded in the park today- only 3 other children were there. None seem to be paying him much attention. One kid was off at the sand box building some sort of castle as he hummed under his breath. Another kid was hiding behind a tree, writing something down on a notepad she carried along while watching the boy in the sand box. 

The last child was holding a cat stuff toy on one hand as she swung across the monkey bars. Adrien flinched when he realized that her gaze was on him. 

Did she see him destroy the toy? 

Fear suddenly gripped his heart. This was what his parents warned him about, people will finally look at him differently. He was going to be Paris’ monster. The child that destroys everything he touches. The child that brings bad luck. 

He braced himself for the inevitable scream from the girl, but instead she gave him a toothy grin. He stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a small, confused yet questioning smile. 

It must have looked weird because she giggled and dropped herself off from the monkey bars with a graceful flourish. 

She approached him enthusiastically, not showing any signs of fear. Adrien relaxed, she couldn’t have seen him destroy the toy. But as she came closer, she had a glint of excitement in her eyes that showed that she knew something. 

“I saw you.” She said simply. 

Adrien’s heart dropped. He gripped the chains on the swing and readied himself to run away. The young girl realized what he was about to do and consoled him. 

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t go! I won’t tell anyone.” She said frantically. “I-I just wanted to say that- that, you have a gift!” 

He stared at her smiling face sadly, and almost regretfully, he told her. “It’s not a gift.” 

“But it is!” the girl insisted fervently. “That’s what my parents tell me.” 

“You don’t understand!” he said bitterly, new tears now streaming down his face. He embarrassedly hid his face in hands. 

“But I do!” she said patiently. “I have a gift too.” 

He raised his head and looked into her eyes- her bright bluebell eyes. “You do?” 

She sat down on the ground in front of him and smiled. “I do.” 

Adrien gaped at her. “I’m not alone?” 

“You’re not alone.” She repeated. 

Adrien just stared at the girl in front of him, taking in her midnight dark hair, her gorgeous eyes, and her pretty freckles. This girl was just like him. And for a moment, everything was okay. 

“Why are you sitting on the ground?” Adrien questioned after long moments of silence. “Aren’t you worried you’ll get dirty?” 

“Well, there is not other seats around, and I didn’t want to leave you alone when you are sad.” She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Almost at once, Adrien shot up from the swing and said, “Then sit here! You shouldn’t get your pretty dress dirty.” 

“No, no, it’s alright!” she waved away his offer. “You were there first, it wouldn’t be fair.” 

“N-no, I insist.” Adrien gave her a solemn look. “My daddy said that that’s what a gentleman would do.” 

The girl contemplated it, “No, it’s alright. I’m fine on the ground.” She said firmly. 

Adrien hesitated, but upon seeing her steely eyes, he gave in. “Alright, if you won’t take it, I’ll just sit down here with you.” 

Adrien plopped down on the ground and gave her a friendly bump on the shoulder. “I’m Adrien. Ca-can we be friends?” 

“Mari.” She responded, returning the bump with a wide beam. “And of course!” 

They stayed there for a while, just talking about anything. Before today, Adrien didn’t allow himself to believe that he could ever make a friend. His first real friend. 

It would be about half an hour before Mari’s parents would come by, and Adrien tried to make the most of it by joining her in the playground. 

“I have to go,” Mari said as she saw her parents approaching. “But before I do, I want to give you something.” 

She pulled him into the playground castle. It was a closed place, hiding them away from the rest of the slowly gathering crowd. 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” she said nervously as she stared at him through her bangs. 

He gave her the sincerest look he could possibly muster. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” She said softly. 

She stared at her hands, slowly opening and closing it as she shook ever so slightly. 

“Uh, Mari?” Adrien asked questioningly. 

“Shhh.” She said, giggling quietly. “I’m trying to focus.” 

A bright red glow covered her hands. “Now, what’s your favorite color?” 

“Black and green.” 

She grinned and the red glow grew. All of the sudden, a stuff toy dropped out of nowhere onto her awaiting hands. 

Adrien stared at it. It was a medium sized black cat stuff toy. The ears were long and pointy and the electric green eyes were a little too comical to be realistic. A mischievous quality was almost visible and familiar to him, grinning at him in a liberating way. 

“It’s for you.” Mari said shyly. 

Adrien withdrew the hands that he didn’t even notice was reaching out to touch it. “I couldn’t.” 

Mari’s face fell. “Oh, I understand. It’s alright.” 

“No!” Adrien said anxiously. “It’s- it’s just that I’m worried it will get destroyed.” 

“It won’t.” Mari said surely. “It’s my gift.” 

Adrien tentatively stretched out to touch it. The moment his fingers hit the soft furry toy, he instinctively pulled back his hands as if he was afraid the toy would burn. When it didn’t, he let out a gasp and he took it slowly from Mari, cuddling it close to him. 

“Your power is beautiful.” Adrien said gently. 

“You’re beautiful.” Mari murmured. 

Adrien felt a warm feeling spread itself across his chest. This girl didn’t see him as a monster. The most beautiful girl in the world thought he was beautiful. Adrien felt lighter than he’s ever been. 

“Thank you.” Adrien tried to put a much emotion as he could in those two words. 

She only smiled tenderly in response. 

When Mari’s parents arrived, Adrien almost couldn’t bear to say goodbye. But after assuring him that she would be there the next day, he beamed and shyly gave her a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. 

“Goodbye, my lady.” He said to her retreating back. “See you tomorrow.” 

…. 

Only, he didn’t. The next day, his family boarded themselves on a flight to China to find a healer- someone who can cure him of his gift. He came back 2 years later, without a cure, and without his mother. 

He wouldn’t see his lady for another 10 years. By then, he didn’t even remember her face or her name. 

He only remembered her eyes, her smile, her power and her kindness. 

He remembered so little, but without a doubt in his mind, he knew he found her that fateful day he decided to use his powers for good. 

He found her- his lady. 

Ladybug, whoever you are behind that mask, I love you.


	2. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of Luck of my Life. It’s an Adrinette meeting. <3

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes. There across the school yard was the most handsome guy she’s ever seen. There was something about him that reminded her of someone, it was familiar.

 _Not that it really matters_ , she tried to reason with her suddenly mushy brain. _He’s with Chloe- he must be horrible._

Although, if she was being honest with herself, the new guy looked kind of down. There was an obvious excitement and mischief that he was emanating- as though he managed to pull off a heist that he had expected to fail, but there was something more in his familiar eyes. Something that was telling her that there was a reason why he thought he was supposed to fail.

Maybe she’s overthinking it- cause well, he was with Chloe, maybe that was why he was sad.

Her stomach gave an uncomfortable rumble, and Marinette was reminded of her mission. She was starving!

Today marked the first day she decided to make use of her powers and help her city. For a few days now, an akuma was wreaking havoc in her beloved town. Not much was known yet about the how and why an akuma appeared, but according to Alya, an akuma was created by someone named Hawkmoth. After managing to persuade her parents to let her do this, she used her powers to create and costume and mask for herself and ran out the window.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t alone. Someone in a black hoodie and a costume shop mask ran to meet her.

_Chat Noir._

That was his name. He looked unsure about himself, but he was also very determined to help. During the battle, Marinette had to use her powers to defeat the akuma. Then there was a good five minutes of weirdness when Chat Noir just gaped at her after she used it.

Marinette remembered feeling uneasy. Though she had long accepted her powers, she thought that many would not understand and might treat her like an outcast. She thought at that moment that maybe Chat Noir would try to attack her next.

But instead, his eyes lit up with indescribable emotion, he gave her the most dazzling, genuine smile and she knew that everything was going to be alright.

He called up his own power and together, they defeated the akuma with no problem. 

Now, after that tiresome fight, Marinette made a mistake of going directly to school after the attack. Classes were cancelled when the akuma got too close to the school, but many of the students couldn’t go home yet because of the traffic jam. So Marinette had to climb down the fire escape from the roof just so see wouldn’t be seen by the students gathered down below.

She had made it to the ground safely, but now she was so, so hungry. And so not ready to deal with Chloe.

Chloe was busy clinging on to the new guy anyway, maybe she would be too busy to notice Mari. Marinette tried to be inconspicuous as she passed by. When she got close enough, she could hear what Chloe was talking about.

“Honestly, why would that peasant just run right into the akuma.” Chloe said snottily. “He could have left the job to the actual hero- Ladybug. Who wears a cat hoodie anyway?”

“I mean, if he wasn’t in the way, Ladybug would have finished the job a lot faster. At one point, he was just staring at her. Like hello weirdo, she’s like way out of your league. _Chat Noir_ , what kind of dumb name is that?”

Marinette resisted the urge to punch Chloe’s lights out. She might have only met Chat Noir today, but _no one_ talks about her partner that way.

She was just about to snap at Chloe when the new guy rammed into her, with too much force to be an accident.

“Aghh!” Marinette let out a squeal as she fell sideways onto the rough asphalt. From somewhere above her, she heard Chloe let out a wicked laugh.

“Aw, poor Marinette, back where she belongs.” Chloe taunted. “Stay in the dirt, Maritrash.”

Marinette gave a strong glare at the new guy for pushing her. Ignoring his stuttering explanation, she picked herself up from the ground.

She turned her glare to Chloe. “What is wrong with you?! You know what, don’t even answer that, you’re not worth my time.”

Marinette grabbed her stuff off the hands of the new guy, who had picked it up (probably to throw in the trash) and started to walk away from them.

“Not worth your time?!!” Chloe screeched. “I am better than you! Tell her Adrikins!”

Before she got that far, she turned back and said in a steely voice. “For the record, I don’t think Ladybug couldn’t have done anything she did today without the help of Chat Noir.”

\-----------------------------------------

She has to give the new guy credit. Adrien Agreste has been relentless in trying to get her to talk to him.

 _He’s probably trying to pull a prank._ Marinette thought as she brushed him off yet again. 

Anyway, she had better things to do than give her time to some pretty boy lackey of Chloe’s.

 _I swear, if this is one of those ‘get the girl to fall for me, and then tell her it’s all a joke’ prank, I will tie both Chloe and Adrien to the top of the Eiffel tower, and leave them there._ Marinette thought as she saw a bouquet of flowers at her desk table. There was no note, it was only signed as _From_ _Adrien_.

She gave him a harsh glare and promptly ignored the bouquet.

“Dude, just talk to her.” Nino whispered to Adrien from their seats in front of Mari and Alya. “She’s not that scary.”

 _You just made the list, Nino._ Marinette scowled. 

After class ended, Marinette started out the door, but she felt a small tug at her jacket.

“Mari, can I talk to you?” Adrien stared at her with sad eyes, and a small hopeful smile played along his lips.

“It’s Marinette to you.” Marinette frowned. “My friends call me Mari.”

Adrien deflated, a gloomy pout graced his beautiful face and Marinette couldn’t understand why she felt bad. “Okay, Marinette. Can I please talk to you?”

Almost guiltily, she found herself agreeing. “Okay.”

“I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you.” Adrien said. “Chloe pushed me and I accidentally pushed you. I just wanted to clear that up. I never been to school before, and I never knew how to make friends before. And I don’t really know how to apologize either. But anyway, I’m sorry.”

She stared up at his genuine, gorgeous, green eyes, she felt so much disappointment in herself. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. “For not listening to you.”

Without thinking, she stuck her hand out at him. “Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Marinette, but you can call me Mari.”

He stared at her hand, before giving a her a large, warm smile. “Nice to meet you, Mari. I’m Adrien.”

Marinette suddenly lost all coherent thought, she couldn’t look away from his face. His eyes were soft and bright, and his smile was so radiant. She couldn’t explain it, he was just so happy and for some reason it was making her so happy as well.

“Uhh-“ was all she could manage at this point.

“Oh!” Adrien exclaimed as he fumbled through his pockets for something. “I got this as an apology gift.”

He presented her a small black box.

Numbly, Marinette reached for it and slowly opened the box. Inside laid a beautiful pair of black diamond earrings. The design was simple, only a plain circle, but even Mari could tell that it was expensive.

“Oh no no no!” Marinette shove it back at him. “I can’t accept this! It’s too beautiful.”

“But it’s my apology gift.” Adrien said, confused.

“Who gives an apology gift?” Marinette asked incredulously.

Adrien gave her a sad look.

“Come on! You don’t just give someone you barely know an expensive gift! Even if it is for an apology.” Marinette tried to reason.

“Barely know?” Adrien’s chest sagged. “I thought you said we were friends.”

“That-that’s not what- I-I I mean no!” Marinette sputtered under his intense eyes. “I mean, yes we are friends.”

“Great!” Adrien said, suddenly cheerful yet again. “Then, you’ll accept this!”

He all but tossed the box at her. “Goodbye! See you tomorrow!”

“See you- see you tom-tomorrow.” Marinette stammered.

_See you tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I actually posted some of the chapters in my other accounts, but i totally forgot to update this. anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!


	3. Friends

The ladybug suit did not disappear. And oddly enough, it gave her more strength and agility. After scouring through Alya’s superhero comic books, she decided that the Flash’s costume changes were what was best for her busy schedule. She tethered it to the black diamond earrings Adrien ( _swoon_ ) gave her, praying that her magic was enough to do something seemingly impossible. It worked, the earrings managed to hold her costume. It flashed with ladybug colors when activated though. That was probably for the best, she can’t have Adrien finding out that she was Ladybug because of the earrings.

She also magically created a black cat costume for her (hopefully) new partner. Maybe she should have asked for his opinion first, but she couldn’t help herself. She was in a fit of giggles as soon as she designed the dark costume.  _Silly Kitty_.

If he didn’t like it, she could always change it; and since she figured that he wouldn’t appreciate cat earrings, she contained his costume in a ring.

Her only issue now was how to give it to him? There didn’t have any means of communication. The answer came as the next akuma attack. Then there he was, her confident, cocky partner… in yet another dark cat eared hoodie (how many did he have? He is such a dork) After transforming, Ladybug rushed to her partner and pulled him aside before the akuma spotted him. She thrust the ring at him.

He blinked once, then twice before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. “A little too early for proposals isn’t it, My Lady?”

“I-ah-I no!” Ladybug stuttered, a red flush on her face. “It gives you a proper costume. Just say  _transform moi_ , and join me in the fight.” She leapt to the battle left Chat to stare at his ring in awe. She faintly heard Chat whoop in joy as a green light engulfed him.

In no time, a leather clad cat themed superhero joined Ladybug. “Feline the love here, LB. Thank you.” Chat said sincerely as he gestured to his outfit. “But why do I feel like I could jump from building to building.”

“That’s the costume. Somehow, it gives us more agility and strength.” Ladybug yelped as one of the akuma’s attacks whizzed past her ear. “Fight now, talk later.”

“So, we could hang out after the attack?’ Chat said excitedly as he languidly dodged all the attacks.

“Huh?” Ladybug said distractedly, “Yeah sure.”

She nearly faltered when she saw Chat’s genuine smile. Then, it shifted into a Cheshire grin as Chat launched himself towards the akuma, pinning him down easily.

“Ready when you are, My Lady.” He said as his destroying hand hovered over the akumatized object.

Ladybug blinked away her surprise and grinned back at her partner.

“Ready.” 

___________________________________________________________

Ladybug and Chat sat comfortably while enjoying the best view of Paris; their feet dangling over the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

“I never knew how beautiful this city could be.” Chat said in awe.

“You’ve lived here your entire life, and you never realized that? Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world.”

Chat playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. “Romantic.” Chat murmured wistfully, it was so quiet that Ladybug almost didn’t catch it. She didn’t comment.

“I guess I was just preoccupied with other things. Beauty was never something I was proud of.” Chat said lowly. “Outside beauty… was too shallow I guess. Today, Paris looks more than beautiful. Something is different. It’s not beautiful on the outside. It’s peaceful, calm.”

There was an underlying sadness in his voice, and Ladybug silently noted that her partner might not have such a happy life. She decided there and then that she would be there for her partner, always.

“Chat?” Ladybug said tentatively. “I don’t think it would be safe for us to share our identities.”

Chat gave her an alarmed look. “But My Lady!”

Ladybug held her hand up to stop his objections. “It is not safe for our family and friends. My parents know my powers- they know that I’m Ladybug. But I don’t think they’ll want anyone else to know.”  

“But….” He looked like he might argue further, but after meeting Ladybug’s determined, steely eyes, he knew that she wouldn't budge. His shoulders sagged. “Alright. I respect your decision.”

“I will agree to sharing our contact information though.” Immediately, Chat perked up. “But it won’t be our main phone numbers.”

Suddenly, Ladybug looked nervous. “I, um, tried to create weapons for us, but I guess I wasn’t strong enough to conjure something cool.”

“I’m sure that whatever it is, I’ll love it.” Chat tried to reassure her.

“Alright.” Ladybug stood up and grabbed the bag she stashed here some nights ago. She pulled out a baton and a yoyo.

“I’m guessing the baton is yours, since it has your colors.” Ladybug thrust him the silver and green baton. “I was actually trying to conjure up a sword or something, but it came out like this.”

“It’s perfect!” Chat said excitedly, drowning away Ladybug’s doubt. “I’ve always pictured myself with a staff of some kind. I have a little background in fencing, so this should be easy. So what is yours?”

She showed him her yoyo. “I was picturing something like Wonderwoman’s lasso of truth, but this is pretty close. It’s unbreakable I think, I tried to slash it with a knife.”

Unexpectedly, Chat enveloped her in a hug. “You are  _paw-_ some, My Lady. Thank you.”

Though she was taken aback by his sudden show of affection, she let herself melt into his hug. Petting his hair with equal affection.

“Thanks, Kitty.”

____________________________________________________________

All weekend was hectic. Akuma attacks, bakery orders, homework (ack), Marinette was ready to drop. When the bakery door dinged, she automatically placed a smile to her face and greeted the customer.

“Welco-eek!” without thinking, she ducked under the counter.

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien’s worried voice drifted towards her.

Marinette’s cheeks burned. “Oh, A-Adrien, I-I didn’t see you-ow!” She tried to calmly come out from under the counter, but she banged her head on the way out.

She turned to meet Adrien’s concerned eyes. “Do you need some help? Was there a spider or something under there? Do you need some ice?”

“Nah-no-I,I, there was no spider. and yes, I need your eyes. I- I mean I don’t need ice.” She laughed nervously.

To her relief, Adrien didn’t seem to catch her slip up. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Marinette tried to school her emotions. “Anyway, what do you need?”

He hesitated. “I’m not sure. I’m not supposed to eat sweets. I don’t know what I’ll like.”

Marinette dropped the tongs she was holding. “What??!” she nearly screeched.

Adrien winced at her shocked face. “It’s not like I don’t like sweets, I do! I’m just not allowed to.”

“By who?” Marinetter blurted out without thinking.

Adrien winced again. “By my dietician. It’s part of the job.”

“Unacceptable.” Marinette fixed him with a steely look, one that was somewhat familiar to Adrien, but for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. She darted out from behind the counter and grasped his elbow as she steered him towards the cakes and pastries display.

“Pick whatever you like, it’s on the house.” Marinette said as she stopped him right in front of the colorful desserts.

“But I-” Adrien tried to reason, but he was met with another strong look. He scratched the back of his neck bashfully instead.

“Thank you, Mari.” Sincerity and awe flowed from every word as he gave her a large smile. “You’re amazing.”

That was when Marinette realized that she still had her hand on his arm. “I-I it was nothing really. Amazing you are. I-I mean you’re amazing. I-I just. I mean, that’s what friends are for right?”

“Yes.” Adrien blushed as he ducked his head down gratefully. “ _Friends._ ”

________________________________________________________

Later that day, Adrien had to transform into Chat Noir to get into his room because Marinette wouldn’t let him go home without a sample every dessert, which amounted to three bags. Let’s just say, Chat Noir was seen jumping hyper-actively from roof to roof later in the night because of the sugar rush….. and the warm happy feeling he had from having a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while. I'm gonna try to post in a week or so (?) but i have no set plans yet, because i'm still finding inspiration for this. Plus grad school is kicking my butt, so im super sorry. 
> 
> Hiatus for the time being, BUT im gonna try!


End file.
